worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Flame
The following is a original story created by BlueSaga. Any responses or comments can be placed in the comments section of this page. Chapter 1 ~ The Race Is On ~ "Come on Ryan!" said a voice. "Wake up!" I woke up to see Peter, Ashley, Dhruv, Mary, and Natalie surrounding my bed. "Finally!" Peter said. "You're going to make us late for the treasure hunt!" Ashley continued. "We can't let Andy win again!" "... Right" I replied. I quickley rose from my bed and put on some proper clothes while the others waited outside. I had a Green T-shirt with a white brim, and dark green cotton jeans, with black boots. I looked through my closet and got my lucky bow. I then reunited with my friends outside of my house. "Finally!" Dhruv said, "We really have to hustle if we want to get there." "Well than let's get going!" Peter said. We approached the King's Castle, and we saw Andy on our way in. "Ha! Late as usual losers!" Andy teased, "You should probably just stay in the town!". " Maybe He won't bother us if we don't say anything back." Natalie said. Natalie, as usual, was right. We walked in, and saw the king. "Hmm... Your party is slightly late..." The King said. "Here is a map that leads to the hidden treasure. Get a move on, you are already far behind!" The King rushed us out the front door before we could say anything. "Well, Let's take a look at the map real quick." Mary said. "Yeah." I said. "The treasure is somewhere in the north section of the forest...". When Mary and I looked up, the others were ahead of us. "Hey! Wait up I shouted!" Chapter 2 ~ The Enchanted Forest ~ "Is everybody set?" I asked. "Yeah." Everyone replied. We were officialy in the boundaries of The Enchanted Forest. I must say, it was truly wonderful. The trees sparkled and the grass was filled with dew. There were beautiful plants, though we all know that they are poisonous. While we were exploring the forest, a plant started to shake. "G-Guys, look!" I shouted. The plant started to grow, and grow until it was at least 20 times larger. "A mouth is forming!" Peter yelled. The plant blew blue fire at Peter, Ryan, and Ashley, but they jumped out the way just in time"Peter! I'm going in for an attack! Use some spells or something to defend!" Ashley shouted. "Yeah, okay." Peter said. "Thgil Dleihs!" A shield made of physicalized light was formed in front of Ashley. "I could use an enchantment here Mary!" I shouted. "Sure!" Mary said. Mary took out a mystical book and said a few words. "Enchantem Sworra Zap!" Mary shouted. A strike of lightning hit my sack of arrows and filled their tips with electricity. Ashley started attacking the stem and blocking the flames with her shield. I aimed for the head, but it was much to tall to get it. Too Be Continued.... Category:Original Story